Insomnio
by Missannie L
Summary: Ginny Weasley no puede dormir, no puede dejar de pensar en Harry Potter, no sabe dónde está o qué está haciendo, pero sí sabe que está viendo la luna, pensando en ella.


_Disclaimer: Todo es de Jotaká y yo, lamentablemente, ni siquiera puedo pagar un viaje al parque temático de Harry Potter *se va a llorar con su gato*  
_

* * *

 **Insomnio**

 **.**

 **.**

No podía dormir, se levantó con mucho sigilo, tratando de no despertar a sus compañeras y se dirigió a los sillones que se encontraban frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común, cuando se acercó más pudo distinguir una cabeza coronada por una melena negra despeinada.

Su corazón se aceleró y sintió como si se le atorara en su garganta, ¿podría ser…?

–¿Harry? –susurró.

La cabeza se giró y se encontró con el rostro ligeramente magullado de Neville.

–No, lo siento –le dedicó una sonrisa triste y el corazón de Ginny casi dejó de latir por la decepción.

–Lo siento, es sólo que…

–Tranquila, Ginny, no te culpo.

–¿Te importa si me siento? –él negó con la cabeza y ella se sentó en el sillón que estaba a su lado, se quedaron en silencio por un buen tiempo, mirando las llamas crepitar.

–¿Sabes? Algunas veces siento que esto es sólo un sueño, que abriré los ojos y me encontraré con Harry, Ron, Seamus y Dean mirándome en el dormitorio y no sólo con Seamus, que todo sigue como antes, normal –esbozó otra sonrisa triste–. Bueno, lo normal en Hogwarts.

Ginny asintió.

–Pero esto es horrible –Neville respiró hondo y se levantó–. Trata de dormir algo.

Ella no contestó, se limitó a mirarlo mientras él se dirigía a las escaleras, unos segundos después volvía a estar sola, envuelta en un silencio sepulcral roto por el crepitar de las llamas.

Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y dejó que se derramaran por sus mejillas, pero no sollozó. No. Ella también deseaba con todas sus fuerzas abrir los ojos y descubrir que todo era sólo un sueño, bajar a la Sala Común para encontrarse con Harry y que él la consolara lo mejor que pudiera, que bajaran juntos al Gran Comedor y reírse.

¡Cómo extrañaba esos días! Recordaba lo feliz que se sentía de estar con él pues había sido su sueño desde hacía años.

Cuando era pequeña escuchaba historias sobre Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, quien había derrotado al Señor Tenebroso. Se imaginaba conociéndolo, siendo su amiga y que él le enseñaba grandes secretos sobre la magia. Luego su hermano se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Harry. ¡Incluso había pasado las vacaciones en su casa! Antes de que llegara se la pasaba hablando sin parar sobre él, pidiéndole a Ron que le contara todo sobre su persona, fantaseando con ser su amiga cuando por fin cursara su primer año en Hogwarts, también había memorizado un saludo cuando lo conociera oficialmente, pero nada había salido como lo planeó, en lugar de estar vestida con el elegante vestido que planeaba ponerse, tenía su pijama y, para empeorar las cosas, la lengua pareció habérsele pegado al paladar, había sentido como su cara se ponía colorada y, lógicamente, huyó.

Y así había pasado todo su primer año, practicando las palabras que le diría y huyendo cuando lo veía, no entendía porqué con él no podía ser como con los otros chicos, menos después de haberle compuesto un poema, se sonrojó al recordar eso, había pasado toda la semana haciéndolo, sintiéndose orgullosa del resultado, pero, como siempre pasaba, todo había resultado un desastre. Y, cuando terminó el curso, Harry la salvó.

Eso empeoró todo en su segundo año porque no podía hablar con él, por mucho que lo deseara, sin que se quedara muda y las ganas que tenía de hacerse su amiga se incrementaron. Terriblemente, pero también los nervios, así que durante ese curso se mantuvo alejada de él.

En tercer año fue un poco más fácil, ya podía mantener una conversación pequeña con él sin asfixiarse con las palabras, pero se sintió fatal cuando vio a Harry sufrir por la negativa de Cho Chang para acompañarlo al baile. El saber que a él le gustaba otra chica la hizo llorar desconsoladamente, entonces comprendió que realmente estaba enamorada de Harry Potter. Y Hermione le dijo que debía olvidarlo y salir con otros chicos, "tal vez, si te distancias un poco, él se fije en ti".

Entonces conoció a Michael Corner y comenzaron a salir, se la pasaban bien, le gustaba y le tenía cariño, pero en ocasiones pensaba que no era Harry, lo bueno era que ya podía hablarle con mayor facilidad, incluso formó parte del Ejército de Dumbledore, donde lo veía mirarla orgulloso, pero todavía estaba pendiente de Cho. Y, a pesar de todo, no lograba dejar de pensar que Cho no era feliz con él, lo de Diggory era muy reciente y la había visto llorando en los baños.

Al final terminó su noviazgo con Michael y empezó una con Dean, quien era un buen chico aunque con el tiempo sus peleas aumentaron, ella creía que era porque había cambiado su relación con Harry, él bromeaba con ella, sentía que algo era diferente, no sabía muy bien qué. Y, arriesgándose, terminó con Dean, con la esperanza de que Harry dijera algo, pero él no hizo nada por un tiempo y ella se sintió mal. Hasta que ganaron la Copa de quidditch. Cuando la besó y todo lo que había fantaseado se convirtió en realidad. Desde ese día le parecía que todo era mejor, aunque siguieran llegando noticias terribles de afuera.

Pero, después de una noche, todo se había derrumbado.

El Señor Tenebroso gobernaba el Mundo Mágico, Dumbledore estaba muerto y Snape, su asesino, era el actual director de Hogwarts, su familia estaba siendo vigilada constantemente y su novio, hermano y una de sus mejores amigas estaban quién sabe en dónde haciendo quién sabe qué.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Deseaba poder hacer tantas cosas, pero por el momento se conformaba con hacer algunos actos de rebeldía junto con Neville y Luna, hasta el momento habían logrado salirse con la suya, pero se sentía tan… impotente.

Principalmente era porque no tenía idea de dónde estaban Harry, Hermione y Ron, sabía que estaban vivos, pero, ¿y si alguno estaba malherido?, ¿pasaban hambre o frío?, ¿se habían enfrentado a los mortífagos?

Había estado tentada, terriblemente tentada, de _suplicarle_ a sus hermanos que les transmitieran un mensaje en su programa de radio de su parte. Principalmente para Harry.

"Estoy bien".

"Te quiero".

"Vuelve".

"Te extraño".

"Por favor".

Pero no lo haría. No. Porque era una Weasley, tenía que seguir haciendo de las suyas ahí con sus amigos y Harry debía hacer lo mismo allá afuera. Ella sabía que volverían. Sí. El problema era que, a veces, la espera y la incertidumbre se convertían en un manto asfixiante, pero en por la mañana estaría bien, no lloraría e idearían una nueva forma para meterse contra Snape.

Miró hacia la ventana y le lanzó un beso al cielo estrellado antes de volverse hacia las escaleras, sabía que era algo ridículo pero, por un momento, imaginó que Harry estaba viendo la misma luna, pensando en ella.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Hace mucho que no escribo, es una excusa pobre por si ven faltas graves de gramática y ortografía._

 _También es la primera vez que hago algo de Ginny y Harry, así que espero haberle hecho justicia a sus personajes y que les haya gustado tanto como a mí hacer esto.  
_

 _Abrazo de panda mafioso_

 _Missannie_

 _Posdata: ¿Alguien quiere terminar mi tesis?_


End file.
